


【玹貂九】不要同时惹两个哥哥生气

by leopardxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardxx/pseuds/leopardxx





	【玹貂九】不要同时惹两个哥哥生气

今天是127的回归舞台，金廷祐靠着惊人的意志力好不容易坚持到表演结束，一走下阶梯回到后台便软了双腿蹲在走廊。

哥哥们都以为是在表演中受伤了，马上回头关心他，金廷祐却遮遮掩掩的垂着头一直说没关係，然后拉着金道英的手走到休息室，后者利索的锁上了门。

“道英哥...能拿出来了吗...”金廷祐倒在金道英怀裡，连声音都在颤抖。

金道英把人抱到沙发上，让人跨坐在自己身上，手指轻轻撩开沾满汗水的刘海，勾起下巴往乾燥的的嘴唇亲了一口，“那得看你表现如何了。”

他拉着金廷祐的小手放到自己裤档上，示意要金廷祐服侍他，早上的事情金道英还气在头上，看他还闹别扭便掏出摇控把震动强度调至最大，马上便听到金廷祐一声惊呼，抖着腿把头埋在金道英怀裡，但金道英还没有要放过他的想法，把人拉开便接着解开裤子掏出性器冷冷的道：“下去跪着，含好。我再考虑对你温柔一点。”

金廷祐战战兢兢的扶住那根半软的性器，舌头在前端上打转，好不容易把性器全部含住的时候喉咙差点被顶得乾吐，金廷祐缓慢地吞吐着，稍大的尺寸让他嘴巴有点痠却也不敢发出一声抱怨，小手也不忘轻揉柱身根部和囊袋，含着泪努力取悦着金道英。

金道英伸出脚尖顶了顶金廷祐明显肿胀了的裤档，便感觉到对方全身激灵。身后埋着的跳蛋不时刺激着敏感点已经使性器胀得难受，这一触碰更把肿痛化成快感，鞋尖隔着布料不轻不重的上下磨蹭着，金廷祐的理智和耐心也快被消耗完了，正要吐出性器说点什麽却被金道英勾住后脑来了一记深喉，眼泪都被逼出来了。

“现在胆子粗了不听话了是吧？有郑在玹宠着就不要道英哥了是吗？”这话听得金廷祐心碎了，他压根没有这麽想过，更没有要让自己心爱的哥哥难受，可他被性器堵住嘴巴无法答辩，只能轻轻摇头呜咽着，努力替自己否认。

忽然有人用钥匙打开了门，进来以后迅速的锁上门，语气间似乎对两人正在进行的活动毫不意外。

“道英哥，吃我的醋也不要太折腾廷祐。”

“谁吃你的醋了。钥匙怎麽在你那？”金道英无奈地鬆开手，金廷祐便吐出性器缓缓喘气。

“经纪人听到廷祐不舒服便把钥匙交给我让我来照顾他了。”郑在玹勾起金廷祐的下巴，舌头擅自撬开牙关舔舐着口腔每一处软肉，轻轻吮吸他的舌头，手指抚弄着耳垂，两人的唇舌不捨地分开时拉出漂亮的银丝。

在他们忙着亲吻的同时，金道英利落地扯下金廷祐的领带又褪去了西装外套，一颗一颗解开衬衫上的扣子。郑在玹看了看金廷祐乳首被胶带贴上了跳蛋不禁失笑，从口袋裡掏出一个小遥控，“原来是这个小玩具的遥控。”

金道英震惊摸摸口袋问怎麽连遥控都在你手上，郑在玹笑着说刚才在地上捡到的，真不知道该庆幸还是懊恼捡到的人是郑在玹。

郑在玹在金廷祐后方跪下来，在他耳边吹气又舔舔咬咬，人儿便侧着头微微喘气，环住纤腰的双手为他脱下裤子，手掌摩挲着小腹一路往下撩开内裤，伸手握住充血已久的性器，随着越渐急促的喘息加快了套弄的速度。金道英醋劲上来了便一口啃上金廷祐的锁骨，在脖子上留下许多吻痕，金廷祐耐不住一股股侵袭脑海的快感，颤抖着身体便高潮了，失神地倒在郑在玹怀裡喘息着。

“哥...”金廷祐轻轻拉扯金道英的手袖嘟嘴撒娇，金道英便知道这小可爱要讨亲吻了，捧起他的脸蛋便压上红润的唇瓣缠绵一番。

郑在玹趁机扯下已经黏黏煳煳的内裤，掐住细腰便扶着微微抬头的性器朝那一张一合的穴瓣长驱直入，穴肉便紧紧裹住粗大的性器，不禁让他叹息，“宝贝，你的裡面好紧好舒服...”略长的尺寸把跳蛋压到更深处，狠狠顶上前列腺，强烈的撞击和不规律的震动带来了前所未有的刺激，爽得金廷祐失声尖叫。

“啊！！！在玹哥...嗯啊...不、拿出来...呜...”炽热从交合处漫延至全身，整个人像慾火焚身似的从皮肤渗透出温热，金廷祐拼命摇头也无法缓冲刺激着大脑的快感，欲求不满地翘高了屁股，下身不争气的再次抬起头，舒服得不断吐出浊液。

“廷祐舒服得不想拿出来吗？哥哥听你的。”感觉下身的律动变得更猛烈了，连尝试反抗都不被允许，金道英又再次把性器挺进他的喉咙深处，金廷祐难耐地抽泣着，只能在两个哥哥的主导下乖乖服从。

整个房间裡迴响着淫靡的水声，金廷祐身体像被蒸了一层薄汗透着薄红，抵在地板上的指节用力得发白，呻吟都被嘴巴裡抽送的性器顶成断断续续的嘤咛。他顺着郑在玹的律动吞吐着性器，卖力的吮吸龟头，在毫无预警下被金道英扣住后颈一记顶胯在他嘴裡射出白浊。

金廷祐吐出半软的性器，把精液全数吞下以后，环上了金道英的脖子撒娇道，“道英哥，要亲亲...”

金道英便捧住他的脸吻上那双被欺负得红肿的唇瓣粗暴的吮吸着，涣散的眼神再次激起金道英的施虐欲，狠狠咬住下唇。金道英虽然还没有消气，但金廷祐知道再多撒娇两次金道英又会心软了，垂着水汪汪的狗眼睛在他身上边磨蹭边求饶道，“哥对不起，我知错了...原谅廷祐吧...”

“廷祐啊，你还知道是谁正在操你吗？”被自己压着的人竟然分神跟别人讲话，到底有没有把人放在眼裡？郑在玹眼底闪过一丝怒意，胯部狠狠一挺把跳蛋压到蜜穴的深处。

“在玹哥、在玹哥...！”金廷祐已经被操得脑袋一片空白失神地呻吟着，一次又一次喊着哥哥的名字，颤抖不停的身躯和变了调的呻吟让郑在玹知道他快要射了。他掐紧了金廷祐的细腰，打桩一样快速地操干着湿成一片的淫穴，每一下狠狠的往敏感处撞击，金廷祐身体一僵便射出了浓稠的液体，整个人脱力地跪趴在地上喘着粗气，小手还紧紧牵着金道英，尚在体内的跳蛋还在震动着，酥麻的感觉仍然刺激着脑袋让他不禁全身激灵。

郑在玹退出来的时候金廷祐还收紧了穴瓣，像是不捨似的试图挽留，性器每退出一点肉壁便紧紧缠上。把性器退出来以后，郑在玹伸出手指往后穴探去，不时搔刮着甬道便引得人儿闷哼，好不容易才把跳蛋拿了出来。

“道英哥到底打算把廷祐开发到什麽程度啊。”郑在玹还在研究那颗还在不规律地震动的跳蛋，金道英已经把人捞起来抱到沙发上，让人儿躺好以后把双腿架在胳膊上，肉刃朝那湿软的蜜穴嵌进去便开始大肆律动，“与你无关。”

“呜...道英哥...”比起刚才过激的玩法，金道英的顶弄正恰到好处，每一下撞击都瞄准了那处凸起的嫩肉，有如要把人狠狠佔有般的操贯舒服得金廷祐弓起腰支，仰起下巴发出更为黏腻的呻吟。

“怎麽跟我无关了呢。”郑在玹钳住金道英的下巴便靠上去堵住他的嘴巴，粗暴地吮吸对方的舌头，两人都互不相让的在舔舐间争夺起主导权，直到郑在玹的手伸向了金道英的身后把刚才的跳蛋塞了进去，金道英率先投降并推开了郑在玹。

“郑在玹，你！！”金道英往后方伸手打算把跳蛋取出来却遭到郑在玹的威胁，他瞟一眼被放置在牆角的背包道，“哥我劝你认命吧，除非你想要换点更刺激的东西塞进去。”郑在玹早上在宿舍就发现到金道英背包裡放了些不寻常的东西，他知道还有些玩具藏在背包裡。

该死的。金道英突然后悔自己选在休息室跟金廷祐做爱，他没料到郑在玹看过他的背包，更没料到他会从经纪人手上拿到钥匙。庆幸的是跳蛋没有塞得太进去，虽然不足以让他放声呻吟但至少已经让他双腿发软，操干的力度也减弱了大半。

金廷祐看了看金道英又回头看向郑在玹，不满地扭动腰支，以软糯的声音抱怨，“唔、哥...还不够...”

郑在玹捡起旁边的领带绑住金廷祐双手，一手把他双手压过头顶另一手伸进口袋掏出摇控，金廷祐便投来不解的目光，正要开口之际话语都被转化成连绵不断的呻吟了。

郑在玹打开了金廷祐胸前两颗跳蛋的开关后便把摇控往地上扔，又抚上金廷祐的性器不轻不重的揉搓着，姆指不时按揉着敏感的龟头，满意地欣赏着金廷祐涨红了脸合不拢嘴的呻吟着的模样，金道英也不认输，卖力抽送着性器使劲顶上前列腺，让金廷祐的呻吟一声比一声娇糯。

“廷祐，这裡是电视台呢，小心叫太大声被外面录到了。”金道英虽是提醒他，却没有放轻抽送的力度，这句话有如点醒了梦中人，本来已经头昏脑胀的金廷祐吓得身体绷紧起来，立刻绞紧了后穴咬着下唇压抑住呻吟，舒服得金道英差点缴械，“嘶...宝贝，咬太紧了。”

郑在玹把坚挺的性器抵在金廷祐脸上，磨蹭着微张的小嘴，金廷祐便侧过头含住性器吮吸着前端，舌头仔细的在铃口处打转。体内的肉刃每一下都瞄准了前列腺狠狠碾过，敏感的乳头在跳蛋的刺激下感度直线上升，快感一波一波像电流般通过全身再直飙脑门，被按揉着的性器胀得难受，却怕会惹来哥哥变本加厉的欺负他，金廷祐带着哭腔崩溃的哀求说，“哥，我想射了...”

显然金廷祐的猜测是对的。郑在玹加快了套弄的速度让他要达到顶峰之际，金廷祐脖子往后仰闭上眼睛等待高潮来临，异物的入侵却让他感到强烈的痛楚。金廷祐痛得倒抽一口气，睁开眼睛向下身一看，金道英正拿着一根马眼棒往铃口处塞进去。性器敏感的神经受到前所未有的刺激，更别说不能洩慾的肿痛感已经让他痛不欲生，一睁眼看到这般冲击的画面让金廷祐心跳都漏了一拍。他很想挣扎，可是他不能，现在只是稍微一动也能让他痛得失去意识。

金廷祐扭扭手腕挣扎，轻声呜咽着，“道英哥、对不起呜...让我射...”

金道英拨开凌乱的刘海，俯下身吻去他的泪水在他耳边吹气，“知道哥气你什麽吗？”

金廷祐委屈地摇摇头，其实他对于自己做错哪件事根本毫无头绪，表演前就突然被金道英压在更衣间的牆上扯开了衬衫，强行把跳蛋放到胸前和后穴裡，看着被扯到爆开的扣子他感受到金道英动作裡头的愤怒，发现自己大概是无意之间惹火他了。

金道英把人拉起来跨坐在自己身上，体内的肉刃又进入得更深了，摩挲着大腿内侧的手指洩愤般把指甲掐进大腿肉裡，人儿便皱起眉头闷哼。

“今天你没有给我早安吻。”语毕金道英又在他脖子上留了几个吻痕。

在金廷祐的角度来看，不就只是少亲一下而已吗？可他不知道金道英早上温柔地把赖床的他叫起来以后看着他因为郑在玹一句“我买了你最爱吃的早餐”便立刻扑上去的金道英内心又是什麽滋味，当他看到金廷祐撒着娇吻上郑在玹的唇瓣时差点没控制住要烧掉整间宿舍的冲动。

郑在玹轻笑，或许是笑金道英幼稚，也或许是笑金廷祐没心眼。他没想到自己的小动作惹得金道英醋劲大发，也多亏了金道英把这闹剧演变成一场淫宴。郑在玹以唇瓣摩挲着金廷祐的后颈，扶着他的腰半强硬的把性器挤进那狭小的甬道，“刚才的帐还没有跟你算完呢，哥在操你竟然还喊着别人的名字。”

“啊啊啊痛！！不要了哥...对不起嘛...我以后不会了求求你...不可以、要裂开了呜...拔出去啊啊...”金廷祐哭得满脸泪花，摇头哑着嗓子求饶，可他两个哥似乎还不打算原谅他。

“这都是你自找的。”郑在玹一口啃上白皙的肩膀，胯部一挺把性器整根没入，不等他适应两人便各自错开频率抽送着，不时顶上穴道裡的敏感点，两根粗大的性器把蜜穴硬生生撑开，每一下撞击都带出早已被操得红肿的穴肉，金廷祐已经哭得上气不接下气，身体软成一瘫水倒在郑在玹怀裡，双手无力的抵在金道英胸膛上抽泣。

所谓不能挣扎便学着享受，待后穴开始适应了两根硕大的尺寸，快感逐渐掩盖过痛楚，插着马眼棒的性器也早已肿痛至麻木了，金廷祐失神地张着小嘴嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，轻扯金道英的领带又扭扭腰小声嘟嚷，“呜...肚子好胀，前面好难受...”

金道英把黏在他胸前的跳蛋拿下来，伸出舌头吮吸着乳头，被跳蛋刺激过后感度比平常还要高好几倍，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他难耐的颤抖着，“道英哥，用力一点...”

“像这样吗？舒服吗？”金道英狠狠咬上红樱，便听到人儿黏腻的叫声。

“嗯啊、好舒服...另一边也要、唔！”见金廷祐以柔软的声线向他撒娇，金道英便满意地舔咬旁边那颗挺立的小可怜。

郑在玹的大手在他身上游走，一路从腰间滑过小腹再抚上大腿，而后温柔的揉搓着囊袋，不给予性器最直接的快感，但铃口被堵住的状态下已经足以让金廷祐的理智断裂。他别过头看向郑在玹，哼哼唧唧的哀求他，“在玹哥帮帮我...”

郑在玹自然是乐意了，握住性器的根部便上下撸动着，更使坏按揉着龟头，指甲有意无意刮过马眼处，惹得金廷祐全身激灵发出尖叫，蜷缩起身体边哭边说不要欺负他了要坏掉了。

郑在玹轻啄他的脸颊，善意提醒他，这玩具是你道英哥放的，金廷祐便主动去吻金道英，试图卖乖讨好。

“以后还敢不敢无视哥？”

“我没有无视...啊！！不、不敢了...”还在嘴硬啊，金道英掐住腰支狠狠撞上前列腺，果然就马上认错了，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的颈窝裡磨蹭。

“还要顶嘴吗？”金道英两指钳起马眼棒轻轻往上提，在穴道裡进出的两根肉棒也加快了操贯的速度，金廷祐摇头啜泣，“廷祐错了，不顶嘴了、嗯...”

“下不为例。”马眼棒终于被拿出来，得到解放的金廷祐犹如溺水的小猫从海底浮上水面后终于吸到氧气，身体一阵痉挛后绞紧了后穴，娇喘着射出蓄力已久的精液，全身脱力瘫软在郑在玹怀裡。两人抽送十来下后也在蜜穴裡射出白浊，抽出性器的同时精液也被带出来，沿着大腿内侧流出来，看起来很不淫靡。

金道英以手指挤压着穴口，淫穴裡的精液便一点一点流出，看着金廷祐被欺负狠了的样子突然心疼起来，或许是自己欺负过头了。他轻吻金廷祐的唇瓣问道，“宝贝，以后不要惹哥哥生气，知道了吗？”

金廷祐呆滞的点点头。

 

郑在玹舔咬着耳垂，在他耳边吹气道，“不要同时惹两个哥哥生气，亲爱的。”

 

Fin.


End file.
